My Own Version of Scandal!
by Ftlouie24hollis
Summary: Reed is finally back at Easton. She sees Josh and Ivy who are still together. Sawyer and Graham are now at Easton with their dad as the new headmaster. Everything is fresh for a new start...but when was Easton ever free from drama?


**Hey everyone! I decided not to continue My Own Version of Suspicion since the real book is already out so I already know what REALLY happened so I can't seem to continue it anymore. I wanted to make one for Scandal since I really LOVED the ending of Suspicion. So here it is!**

**My Own Version of Scandal!**

"Reed." I opened my eyes and saw that Sawyer and Graham are already in front of me beside Ivy and Josh. The way Sawyer said my name sent shivers down to my toes. He smiled at me and my whole world lit. _What's happening to me? _I wondered to myself.

"What's up, Reed. Looks like you didn't have a nice welcome in here." Graham said as he looked at the now gone Billings.

Ivy cleared her throat. I seem to have forgotten about her and Josh completely. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I realized that the answer was obvious. Introduction. And I suck at introductions.

"Um, Graham and Sawyer, they are Ivy and Josh. Ivy and Josh they are Graham and Sawyer. They're Noelle's friends from St. Barts." I quickly said. Ivy quickly smiled and shook hands with them while Josh remained stiff, his face still unreadable.

"So this is the famous Josh Hollis." Graham said as he offered his hand to him. Josh stiffly shook it, his face registering some emotion because of the mention of his name. "Nice to finally meet you." Graham continued. I silently hated Noelle for sharing to them my whole damned life story.

"What do you mean with 'famous'?" Josh asked, now with a smile in his face. His smile is obviously fake. _What's wrong with him?_

"Oh, I just heard stories. You know, about you and Reed." Graham said. His face is as playful as ever. He is totally the opposite of Sawyer. Sawyer is quietly surveying the campus behind him. Our eyes met and I felt something inside me snap once again.

"Sawyer, man, come on. Talk to our new friends. Reed can't be your only friend. And Noelle's not even counted." Graham said, snapping Sawyer out of his reverie.

"Oh hi guys. I'm Sawyer, Graham's brother. Nice to meet both of you." Sawyer softly said, his hands still on his pockets.

"So you're the guy who saved Reed! Twice, I've heard." Ivy said, looking Sawyer up and down. _What is wrong with everybody?_

"Saved?" Josh asked. He is looking at Sawyer with the same curious look as he had before.

"Yeah. He saved her from the boat and from the old lady who tried to kill her. The news is circulating at Pemberly." Ivy said. _Since when was she interested in gossip?_

"Oh." Josh said. He held Ivy's hand again and I instantly looked away.

"So how about if we t—""Reed, we need to talk to the headmaster." Noelle's voice cut mine.

"I'm sorry about this Noelle. My dad didn't know about it. It was the former headmaster's decision from what I've heard." Sawyer said. He is now standing beside me.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The Crom's been hot on us ever since I came back. All we have to do is to talk to the administrators to build it back. Can you help us with this, Sawyer? Since your dad is the headmaster and all." Noelle said. She's still looking at her iPhone like she's expecting another call.

"Of course. I'll try talking to him." Sawyer said.

"Reed, get your things and bring them to Pemberly. My dad said we would stay in that hellhole of a place for the meantime while we fix this problem. He said that there is just enough room for us for a while since some students are not coming back until next week." Noelle said as she tucked her phone on her Louis Vuitton

purse. "I can't believe we have to endure that place for a while." Noelle said, disgust present in her face. My heart twisted painfully in my chest. Just as I have gotten my place back, why do Billings have to be gone now? But I can't do anything about it so I have to move on. I just need to trust Noelle with this. This is a new start and I can't let anything ruin it.

"I can't believe we have to endure _you_ for a while." Ivy interjected. Her old face is back. The same evil-looking Ivy.

"Excuse me? I didn't even notice that you are part of this conversation." Noelle said, a playful smile on her lips. She seems to be enjoying the scene she's making.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at her but Josh squeezed her hand and she slowly calmed down.

"I have no time arguing with a bitch like you." Ivy said. She then looked at me then smiled.

"Jill won't be back 'til nest week so you can be my roommate until she comes back. Think of it as a sorry for my horrible attitude last semester." Ivy said. Josh looked at me then. His eyes were full of something that I could not even name. Hatred? Disgust? Pity? Care?...Love?

"Are you joking? She would never room with a psycho." Noelle shot at Ivy. She now has her hands on her hips which is a sign of her impatience.

Ivy seemed so hopeful and I suddenly felt like I couldn't turn her down. Noelle would understand.

"Um, actually I don't think it's a bad idea. It'll be just for a few days. And besides, there isn't even any empty double so we won't be able to room together anyways." I hastily told Noelle.

I personally do not feel like rooming with Ivy. She is Josh's girlfriend after all. What if I find them studying there together? What if I find them kissing each other? And the worst, what if I find them on the _bed_ together? But still, the girl got _shot _because of me so I have to at least endure being with her.

"Fine. Whatever. Reed, the New York trip is cancelled because I would not like to see my dad any time soon. I'm sorry, so please just inform your family." Her phone rang. "I'll see you later." Noelle turned away to answer her call.

She was already a few feet away when she looked back and said, "And Reed, all of the Billings Girls will meet tonight at 6 in front of the Hell Hall. I already contacted them so don't forget. We need to talk to some people for the mess they've made." And with that she returned talking to her phone.

"Wow, Noelle is like a different person here. She has an air of authority. And she seems to be not much of your favorite person here, Ivy." Graham said as soon as Noelle left.

"Tell me all about it." Ivy said, venom present in her voice.

"Ivy!" Someone behind Ivy called. It's a girl from Pemberly whom I can vaguely recognize.

"It's Celine. I'll see you guys later." She gave Josh a peck on the lips then turned to go.

"Guys, I also need to go. I need to fix some stuff for my transfer here. I'm not as organized as Sawyer who has already finished all the paper work since last week. Later!" He said then like Ivy, took off.

And just like that I'm left in a very awkward situation.

I'm left with a very quiet Josh.

And the always silent Sawyer.

Sawyer is looking away like he wants to be anywhere but here.

Josh is still looking at me weirdly.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

But I didn't have much time to think because somebody spoke.

"Reed, we need to talk." They said.

At the same time.

_Now, who am I supposed to talk to first?_

**I hoped you really liked it! I want to ask everyone. Who would you pick for Reed…Josh or Sawyer? She has so much history with Josh, but doesn't she deserve a breath of fresh air with Sawyer? Tell me what you think about this first chapter! Please review!**

**~ftlouie24hollis~**


End file.
